primera Cosecha
by PonyLoverDz
Summary: Fluttershy se siente insegura ante su esposo, Big Mac, asi que Rarity decide darle una pequeña ayuda para que puedan ser una pareja feliz


El sol brillaba sobre Ponyville mientras una pequeña pegaso amarilla y de crin rosa volaba hacia la boutique de su amiga unicornio. Fluttershy llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa donde traía un viejo chal de la abuela Smith, pensaba pedirle a la modista que lo reparara para poder sorprender a la vieja pony cuando regresara de la vista que hacía a sus familiares en Appleloosa junto a sus dos nietas.

Fluttershy también deseaba ver en qué estado emocional se encontraba Rarity después de el revuelo que había caudado en las últimas semanas cuando se hizo público su noviazgo con Spike. La relación entre ella y Twilight rápidamente se deterioro y apenas estaba comenzando a recuperarse lentamente.

Fluttershy entró a la boutique y se sorprendió al notar que no había nadie a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta y llamó a su amiga un par de veces pero no recibió respuesta. Extrañada ante el hecho de que Rarity no se encontrara en horas de negocio decidió investigar en la planta alta, donde la unicornio tenía sus habitaciones personales.

Al ir subiendo sus oídos captaron ciertos ruidos cuya naturaleza se hizo evidente conforme se acercaba a fuente. Se detuvo en el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Rarity, escuchando con atención, en otras circunstancias hubiera huido del lugar y le hubiera tomado casi un mes reunir el valor para ver a su amiga a la cara de nuevo, pero sus propias circunstancias personales la llenaron de una extraña curiosidad.

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, sintiendo que cada paso sonaba como el de un dragón y que en cualquier momento una furiosa Rarity la arrojaría fuera de su casa y no volvería a dirigirle la palabra en toda su vida.

Finalmente se acercó a la puerta, que se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta. Los ruidos de respiración agitada y pequeños gemidos retumbaban en los oídos de la pegaso mientras aumentaba en ella la sensación de que toda Equestria la estaba observando violar la privacidad de Rarity, y posiblemente de Spike también.

Con el corazón golpeando su pecho la tímida pegaso se asomó por la abertura de la puerta. Tal como lo había sospechado Rarity y Spike estaban compartiendo un momento íntimo. Rarity se encontraba con la parte delantera de su cuerpo sobre la cama y los cuartos traseros levantados mientras Spike a sostenía firmemente de los flancos y la embestía con fuerza, lo cual le permitía a la pegaso tener breves vistazos del miembro del dragón adolescente.

Fluttershy se sorprendió al notar que Rarity usaba la corona y la capa de su vestuario para la obra de Heart's Warming Eve mientras Spike traía puesta una capa azul y un cinturón del que colgaba una espada de utilería, la confusión de la pegaso desapareció cuando pudo escuchar las palabras de ambos amantes a través de su respiración entrecortada.

-Muchas… gracias… ¡oh Spike!, por… salvarme… sir Spike.

-Lo… que… sea… por…hmmm, cielos… por usted… princesa…

El dragón y la unicornio se besaron y cambiaron de posición, Spike acostándose en la cama y Rarity sentada sobre el dándole la espalda. Lo cual le permitió a la pegaso tener una mejor visión de la pareja. En ese momento Rarity notó su presencia y la miró directamente a los ojos. La unicornio se detuvo por unos momentos y mostró una expresión confundida, después reanudo su actividad, le sonrió a Fluttershy y guiñándole el ojo cerró la puerta con su magia.

Fluttershy se quedó inmóvil junto a la puerta, asombrada por la reacción de su amiga. Los sonidos producidos por la pareja aumentaron lentamente de intensidad hasta que un rugido del dragón sobresaltó a Fluttershy. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y la pegaso reunió el valor suficiente para salir del lugar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo.

Rarity apareció envuelta en una bata y despidiendo un agradable aroma, nuevamente se sorprendió al encontrarse con la pegaso aunque rápidamente su rostro cambió a una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Fluttershy querida, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La pegaso dio un pequeño brinco y rápidamente sacó la prenda de sus alforjas.

-Ra… Rarity, yo… yo venía para pedirte… pedirte que por favor repararas este chal de la abuela Smith…

Rarity se acercó a Fluttershy y tomó el chal con su magia.

-Lo hare con gusto querida. Pero a lo que me refiero es porque nos viste y luego te quedaste.

-lo siento mucho, no quería espiar, me siento tan mal.

-Bueno, es tanto tu culpa como la de Spike, que no puede tener un poco de paciencia y cerrar las puertas cuando se lo pido. Pero te conozco querida, no eres del tipo que espía ni que se queda escuchando detrás de una puerta, te sonrojaste y utilizaste palabras infantiles cuando me explicaste lo del celo de Opal, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Fluttershy bajó la vista.

-Lo siento Rarity, es que yo… yo quería...

La unicornio interpretó fácilmente los movimientos de su amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede entre tú y Macintosh?

Fluttershy se sonrojó y miró directamente a Rarity.

-Nada… no pasa nada…

-Fluttershy, el hecho de que una pony casada espíe a una pareja durante la intimidad dice que algo no anda muy bien en su vida privada. ¿Puedes decirme por favor que es lo que pasa?

Fluttershy suspiró de nuevo.

-Big Mac y yo… Big Mac y yo aun no hemos… a un no lo hemos hecho…

Rarity se mostró realmente sorprendida.

-¿Perdón?, ¡Fluttershy llevan ocho meses casados!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo hemos intentado… pero… cuando estamos a punto… yo no puedo. Rainbow me dijo que la primera vez que lo haces te duele, además de que no se qué hacer ¿y si lo decepciono?, ¿si no soy buena… haciéndolo? y además él es muy… grande.

-¿Grande? Oh, ya entiendo. Querida, Big Mac no te va juzgar ni a lastimar, él es el pony que más te ama en este mundo. Es cierto que la primera vez puede haber unas cuantas… incomodidades por un momento, pero pasara. Acompáñame a la cocina, tendremos una charla mientras tomamos un poco del té importado que acabo de conseguir.

Un par de horas después Fluttershy se despidió de Rarity y voló hacia Swet Apple Acres llevando una bolsa más grande que la que había traído inicialmente. Llegó a su hogar y tuvo un breve vistazo de su esposo trabajando en la huerta. Se sonrojó y entró apresuradamente en la casa y subió directamente a la habitación.

Más tarde el pony granjero terminó su trabajo, entró a la casa y se extrañó al no ver a Fluttershy preparando la cena como era su costumbre a esa hora.

-¿Fluttershy?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿está todo bien?

Le llegó la respuesta desde el segundo piso de la casa.

-Estoy en nuestro cuarto… podrías… podrías subir, ¿por favor?

Macintosh se encogió de hombros y subió lentamente a su habitación, la cual tenía la puerta cerrada. La abrió y perdió el semblante tranquilo que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Fluttershy se encontraba de pie ante él, cuándo abrió la puerta la pegaso se encogió y se sonrojó. La pegaso usaba un conjunto de lencería de encaje negro al igual que medias y guantes del mismo material y una elegante gargantilla del mismo color adornada con pequeños rubíes rojos.

-Flu… Fluttershy, ¿Qué es lo que…?

La pegaso se armó de valor y caminó hacia su esposo poniéndole delicadamente una pezuña en los labios.

-Estoy… estoy lista, y quiero compensarte por todo el tiempo que te he hecho esperar… espero que te guste lo que traigo puesto.

Big Macintosh parpadeó un momento, sonrió y besó la frente de Fluttershy.

-Te vez hermosa, como siempre.

La pareja se tomó de la pezuña y caminó lentamente hacia la cama, se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y Fluttershy se acostó extendiendo las alas, con sumo cuidado Big Mac colocó firmemente sus pezuñas delanteras a ambos lados del pecho de ella con sus pezuñas traseras plantadas en el suelo

Big Macintosh observó a Fluttershy, quien se sonrojaba en el conjunto que Rarity le había regalado, la Pegaso se sintió tranquilizada ante la relajada y amorosa mirada de su esposo quien la besó de nuevo. Los besos de Big Mac pasaron lentamente de sus labios al cuello de la pegaso, arrancando un ligero suspiro de satisfacción. De ahí al pecho donde el pony granjero disfrutó del rose del suave pelaje contra sus labios. De ahí al vientre, escuchando con deleite la respiración cada vez más rápida de su esposa.

Se levantó una vez mas y miró hacia abajo, como otras tantas veces la larga y sedosa cola de Fluttershy bloqueaba su parte más intima, igual que las ocasiones anteriores Big Mac le sonrió con paciencia.

-Cuando estés lista.

A diferencia las ocasiones anteriores Fluttershy respiró hondo un par de veces, sus mejillas se volvieron casi tan rojas como las de su esposo y lentamente movió su cola para un lado. Big Mac observó el espectáculo frente a él. Había un nuevo obstáculo, una delicada prenda de encaje negro que apenas cubría el tesoro tan preciado de la pegaso.

-¿Puedo quitarte esto?- preguntó el cosechador de manzanas. Fluttershy asintió y contuvo la respiración.

Big Macintosh bajó de nuevo su vista y con suma delicadeza tomó la pieza de lencería con sus pezuñas y la retiró, sonrió agradablemente sorprendido al notar una pequeña hebra de humedad que unía la tela con la intimidad de su esposa.

El gran pony no pudo evitar observar lo que estaba frente a él aunque sabía que eso incomodaba a Fluttershy. En la parte inferior del vientre de su esposa se encontraban los senos de esta, un poco más grandes de lo normal y adornados por un par de delicados y rozados pezones, más abajo pudo ver los pétalos de la flor de Fluttershy, una hermosa línea rosa ente un adorable mar de amarillo, ligeramente humedecidos y coronados con una pequeña perla.

Ahora fue el turno de Big Mac de tragar saliva y sonrojarse, hipnotizado por lo que estaba viendo. Una voz apenas audible lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿Sucede algo Mac?, me… me veo mal, ¿cierto?

Él regresó su vista al rostro de Fluttershy.

-Eres perfectamente hermosa.

No era un alago vacío, la región más privada de Fluttershy era delicada y harmoniosa, en perfecto balance con la largas y sedosas crin y cola, el pequeño y delicado marco de su cuerpo, las alas frágiles y elegantes, y por supuesto el hermoso y amable rostro donde brillaban dos ojos color turquesa. Mac había tenido encuentros con otras yeguas en sus años de adolescencia y jamás se había topado con semejante espectáculo de belleza, inocencia y sensualidad.

Continuó con sus besos donde se había quedado, bajó un poco mas y besó uno de los senos de Fluttershy. La pegaso dejó salir un pequeño gemido mezcla de placer y sorpresa. Big Mac acarició el pezón de Fluttershy con su lengua al mismo tiempo que succionaba con delicadeza y su pezuña masajeaba el otro seno. La respiración de la pegaso se aceleró al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y pequeñas exclamaciones de placer dejaban sus labios.

Fluttershy no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo e instintivamente apretó sus bazos contra su pecho en un gesto protector. Tuvo un pequeño descanso cuando la boca de Big Mac dejó su seno, pero inmediatamente gimió de nuevo cuando su gentil amante se concentró en su otro pezón. La tímida pegaso movió sus brazos, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su esposo concentrado en su tarea. Se sintió enormemente mortificada ante la sensación de tibieza y humedad en sus regiones privadas que aumentaba de intensidad lentamente, sin embargo una parte cada vez mayor de ella encontraba esa sensación extremadamente agradable.

Big Macintosh besó por última vez el pezón de su amada antes de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Su corazón se aceleró al notar la expresión entre avergonzada y deseosa de ella. Tomó aire nuevamente y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¿Puedo continuar?

Fluttershy asintió mientras su corazón latía como jamás lo había hecho. Rarity le había dicho que Big Mac tal vez quisiera hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aun en estos momentos la pegaso no entendía como alguien pudiera pensar en poner su lengua ahí, no se diga obtener placer por hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente se esfumaron al sentir la cálida respiración de su amado en sus pliegues, involuntariamente contrajo sus músculos y al relajarlos dejó escapar más de su néctar cuyo aroma llenó más de deseo a Big Mac. El corcel no pudo contenerse y acarició a su esposa con la lengua.

Fluttershy tomó aire por la boca y cerró de nuevo los ojos, gimiendo delicadamente al principio. Macintosh exploraba los pliegues de su amada con paciencia y delicadeza, disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus jugos, experimentó con un pequeño lengüetazo en la sensible perla y fue recompensado con una violenta sacudida de Fluttershy al mismo tiempo que esta apretaba sus muslos alrededor de su cabeza y dejaba escapar un grito debido en parte a la sorpresa y en parte al placer.

La reacción de la pegaso animó mas al granjero, que intensificó sus caricias y se atrevió a introducir la lengua más profundo. Fluttershy comenzó a respirar más rápido, tomó la cabeza de su esposo entre sus pezuñas y la presionó suavemente contra su intimidad al mismo tiempo que iniciaba un lento vaivén con sus caderas.

Big Mac aumentó la intensidad y la profundidad de los movimientos de su lengua, animado por los movimientos y los suaves murmullos de placer de Fluttershy

-Oh… Mac… Mac, si… un poco mas por favor…

El pony levantó la vista y observó el rostro sonrojado y sonriente de su esposa, le dio un pequeño beso en su intimidad y le regresó la sonrisa.

-Te vez muy hermosa, manzanita.

Big Macintosh continúo con su labor, saboreando cada momento y disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaba a su esposa. Notó como la temperatura en el interior de Fluttershy aumentaba al igual que la velocidad de su respiración. La pegaso lo presionó con un poco mas de fuerza contra sí misma.

-Conejito... creo que… creo que… voy a…

Macintosh colocó sus labios sobre el clítoris de Fluttershy y succionó lentamente. La pegaso arqueó su espalda y su suave voz se convirtió en un grito al mismo tiempo que la tención que se había formado dentro de ella se desbordaba.

Fluttershy se perdió casi por completo en las nieblas de sensaciones agradables que la envolvían, recordó el nombre que Rarity le había dado a ese momento, la petite mort. En un principio la frase le había asustado, pero ahora deseaba experimentarlo con su amado esposo todas las veces que fuera posible.

Su éxtasis se interrumpió suavemente cuando sintió los labios de Macintosh en su cuello, enfocó su vista y lo pudo ver sonriéndole y sintió como le pasaba una pezuña por la crin, la pegaso lo abrazó fuertemente y le besó una mejilla.

-Eso fue maravilloso conejito… se sintió muy bien.

-Estuviste maravillosa manzanita, me alegro que te haya gustado.

La pareja continúo besándose y abrazándose cuando Fluttershy fue consciente de que había algo entre ella y Big Mac, se separó un poco y observó, sonrojándose inmediatamente y llevándose una pezuña a la boca. Toda la actividad previa había tenido un efecto predecible en su esposo y ya se había extendido en su considerable longitud.

Fluttershy extendió tímidamente su brazo y rosó con su pesuña el miembro de Mac. El pony se estremeció y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Se sintió bien, conejito?

-Si… si manzanita, se sintió bien.

Fluttershy sonrió y comenzó a acariciar lentamente el miembro de su esposo con ambas pezuñas, Big Macintosh dejó escapar pequeños gruñidos y suspiros y reanudó sus besos, ahora más profundos y apasionados. Después de unos maravillosos y tormentosos segundos Fluttershy se separó un poco.

-¿Lo hago bien, conejito?

-S… si, muy bien, oh dulce Celestia… muy… bien.

Fluttershy se sonrojó y una sonrisa atrevida se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una idea se formaba en su mente. Decidió aprovechar la falta de inhibiciones de la que ahora gozaba ya que no estaba segura si se atrevería a decir lo que pensaba más adelante.

-¿Te… Te gustaría que… que hiera lo mismo que tú?, con… con la lengua.

-¿Segura?, no es necesario que lo hagas si realmente no quieres.

Fluttershy asintió levemente y murmuró algo incomprensible. Big Macintosh se levantó y apoyó sus pezuñas delanteras en la pared contra la cual descansaba la cama, la punta de su pene a escasos centímetros del rostro de Fluttershy.

Ella extendió de nuevo sus pezuñas y continúo con el masaje, después de un unos instantes sacó tímidamente la lengua y dio un pequeño lengüetazo experimental. Macintosh sintió que las rodillas le fallaban pero consiguió reponerse y mantenerse firme, Fluttershy interpretó la señal y continúo dando pequeñas caricias con su lengua y después pasó a cortos y delicados besos.

Big Macintosh se esforzó al máximo por mantenerse en su lugar pero después de un tiempo Fluttershy incremento la dificultad para lograrlo. Sus pezuñas se trasladaron a la base del falo mientras su lengua y besos continuaban en el frente y las suaves plumas de sus alas rozaban la parte media. El gran pony rojo se sorprendió ante la audacia de su esposa pero decidió disfrutar al máximo del momento.

Fluttershy continúo con sus caricias, de manera suave y lenta, sin aumentar la velocidad en ningún momento. Macintosh sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y no estaba seguro como reaccionaria Fluttershy si se liberaba en ese momento así que retrocedió, arrancando a la pegaso del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede Mac?, ¿hice algo mal?

El pony granjero le besó la frente y le acarició la crin.

-Al contrario manzanita, lo hiciste muy bien. Pero creo que deberíamos pasar a otras cosas.

Fluttershy comprendió y se acomodó en la cama, extendiendo sus alas hacia los lados y separando nuevamente las piernas. Big Mac se colocó en posición y miró hacia abajo, estaba consciente de la diferencia de tamaños y compartía en cierta medida los miedos de la pegaso, esperaba que el orgasmo anterior de Fluttershy le facilitara la tarea.

-¿lista?

-Sí, conejito.

Macintosh empujó lentamente, arrancando un largo suspiro de Fluttershy a medida que entraba en ella, se detuvo cuando sintió que algo impedía su avance.

-Manzanita, voy a empujar un poco más y… tú sabes.

Fluttershy asintió y le acarició la mejilla con una pezuña.

-Está bien conejito.

Macintosh asintió y continúo con su avance, dando un último empujón y venciendo la barrera. Fluttershy se estremeció y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido. Mac inmediatamente comenzó a besarle el cuello y los labios mientras le daba tiempo para relajarse. La respiración de la pegaso se normalizó y comenzó a regresar los besos y las caricias de su esposo.

Mac reanudó sus movimientos y Fluttershy rápidamente se sincronizo con él mientras sus alas se agitaban suavemente y sus pezuñas acariciaban la espalda de su amado. Macintosh le besaba el cuello y frotaba su cabeza contra este.

-Te amo manzanita, eres la mejor esposa que se pudiera pedir. Te amo tanto Fluttershy.

Fluttershy no pudo responder a los halagos de Mac, perdida en el inmenso placer que le proporcionaba la tan postergada unión íntima con su esposo. Apretó fuertemente la espalda de Macintosh con sus pezuñas y levantó las caderas al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro para después besar apasionadamente a su amante.

Rápidamente encontraron una posición y un ritmo cómodo para los dos, a pesar de que respiraban pesadamente y sus cuerpos brillaban por el sudor sus movimientos eran lentos, pausados, delicados, tratando de alargar lo más posible el primer encuentro. Besándose y acariciándose mientras se susurraban pequeños cumplidos.

Sin embargo el pony granjero sintió como los músculos de Fluttershy se apretaban alrededor de su miembro y notó como la respiración de su amada aumentaba de velocidad y sus suspiros y gemidos se hacían más sonoros.

Se incorporó sin romper la unión y miró a Fluttershy, la pegaso tenía los ojos cerrados, suspiraba y sonreía ampliamente con las alas completamente desplegadas y con los brazos pegados al pecho ahora que no podía abrazar a Mac. El gran pony rojo hizo retroceder las caderas lo más posible antes de volver embestir de nuevo, de manera rápida y provocando un gran estremecimiento de Fluttershy.

Repitió la maniobra rápidamente en varias ocasiones mas, sintiendo como Fluttershy se cerraba alrededor de él hasta que finalmente con un grito más profundo que el anterior alcanzó el clímax nuevamente. Macintosh embistió un par de veces más antes de liberar su semilla dentro de su esposa.

Big Mac perdió la fuerza de sus brazos y lentamente se derrumbó sobre Fluttershy, logrando que su enorme peso no la presionara demasiado, los dos permanecieron en silencio, jadeando mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaban de la explosión de placer. Finalmente el granjero giró su cuerpo a un lado y rompió la unión con su esposa, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en ambos.

Al cabo de unos segundos sintió como Fluttershy le tomaba una pezuña y se acurrucaba a su lado.

-¿Lo hice bien conejito?

-Eyup, maravillosamente manzanita, ¿te gustó?

-Mucho. Perdón por no reunir valor hasta ahorita.

Big Mac le besó la frente y la abrazó.

-No hay problema, te hubiera esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario. Esa ropa… te la dio Rarity, ¿cierto?

Fluttershy asintió, rápidamente recordó un detalle y se levantó de la cama volando lentamente.

-Sí, ella me la dio… y, bueno, si Applejack, Apple Bloom y la abuela no van a venir hasta dentro de dos días…

La pegaso rebuscó en la bolsa que le había entregado Rarity y extrajo un sobrero vaquero y unas chaparreras que combinaban con el tono de su pelaje y se los mostro a su esposo al regresar a la cama.

-… me gustaría usar esto mañana, si tú estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Big Mac sonrió y le puso delicadamente el sombrero.

-Lo que tú quieras manzanita.


End file.
